Marriage Talk
by Mello McQueen
Summary: Sometimes, Snape learns, Lily can be less than a friend-especially when it comes to James. One-sided Snape/Lily. Implied James/Lily.


**Written By:** Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related character and trademarks are the property of Joanne K. Rowling. I do not own them.

**Summary:** Sometimes, Snape finds, Lily can be less than a friend-especially when it comes to James.

**Genre:** General

**Rated:** K+

**Pairing(s):** One-sided Snape/Lily. Implied Lily/James.

**Authoress Note(s):** My writer's block is sort of cured. . .?

* * *

"You like me right?"

Lily looked up to see her best friend, Severus Snape standing over her, dressed in his wizards robes despite it being the weekend and the students having all of zero classes to attend.

She considered him for a moment and the odd nature of his question, and he fidgeted under her scrutiny. After a moment, she smiled. "Of course I like you, Sev." _You're a great friend_ she had meant to add, but the elated look on Snape's face stopped her and as he sat down beside her on the ground she knew she had lost her chance to say so.

"Good." he said beaming at her, his head resting on his knees which were drawn up to his chest. "'Cause you know," he said brushing a strand of greasy black hair out of his eyes. "I couldn't marry someone who didn't really like me." Lily smiled despite a feeling inside that said he wasn't kidding.

"Marry?" She asked with an amused laugh, "who said anything about marriage?"

Snape didn't immediately take offense to her question, instead he just smiled brightly. "Of course we're going to get married." he said as though it were obvious. "It'll be great. We can do it right after we graduate, and since Slughorn thinks I've got real talent in Potions-making, I can get a job here at Hogwarts to support us!

So we can move into a nice house in a Wizarding community-somewhere decent like Godric's Hollow, where we can be away from Muggles." He paused at the slight narrowing in Lily's eyes, but quickly continued. "Not that there is anything _wrong_ with living around Muggles. It's just so that we can use magic freely, and you can stay home and raise the kids while I'm teaching- unless of course you don't _want_ to raise the kids, I mean-"

But Lily was already laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Snape flushed slightly, realizing that he had gotten somewhat carried away. Still when Lily could breathe regularly again, she looked up to see the Snape watching her with an unsure expression.

"D-don't you wanna get married Lily?" he asked, not quite managing to hide the hurt in his voice that made Lily wish terribly that she hadn't laughed. Wanting to make him feel better she opened her mouth to say something encouraging but a familiar and unwelcome voice answered for her.

"Who'd want to marry you Snivellus?" James Potter asked, stepping out from behind a nearby tree with an awful sneer on his face, his best friend-a boy with shaggy black hair whose name Lily had yet to learn, coming out behind him.

It was quite obvious that the two of them had been eavesdropping-just waiting for a chance to put him down and Lily felt anger boil up inside of her as she looked at them both, staring down at Snape with a mixture of loathing and disgust and suddenly she couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life.

With a split seconds hesitation she reached over and placed her hand over Snape's own-a thing that made James's eyes narrow darkly-and smiled at him brilliantly.

"I would _love_ to marry you, Severus." she replied in her most suggestive voice and Snape's face flushed red, while James turned pale and scowled.

"Tch. Whatever." he said after a moment sound angry, "let's go Sirius." With that he turned on his heel and walked off across the grounds. Lily watched them both for a moment, before turning back to Snape whose whole face had disappeared behind a curtain of thick black hair.

"Severus," she began softly. "A-are you okay?"

Snape didn't look up through his hair and his voice sounded muffled, when he spoke. "—Don't worry, I forgive you Lily." he said earnestly, taking her question for what it was-a plea for forgiveness.

Lily looked at him for a moment longer, before ducking her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sev." she whispered, and left her hand where it was.

* * *

**Finis**

* * *

**Authoress Note(s):** I'm actually a big fan of Snape/Lily nowadays and I like Snape when he's having all those childish thoughts of his. :) In other news, **Between Friends and Family_, _**is on a current hold until next week-when I graduate. I'll work on it full-time then, and you guys can have lots of lovely chapters. . .but I have to edit it first. Don't spazz, nothing major, just a few minor tweaks here and there to fit my needs.

Until then my worthy adver-reviewers. ;)


End file.
